City Veins
by Meiveva Sirenice
Summary: What if Tim was accused of treason? Ziva is determined to do whatever it takes to prove him innocent-even break him out. Takes place after 8.24 "Pyramid".
1. Chapter 1

Marching._Thunk, thunk, thunk_.

Footsteps drummed down the stairs, heavy as Tony's heart. The evidence, it added up so perfectly, it was such an elegant solution. He hated it. Each brick of evidence fell in such a flawless pattern, building up impenetrable walls. It was an unbreakable box, lid shut tight.

Marching._Dum, dum, dum._

Footsteps drummed across the carpet, three sets of shiny shoes. Two crisp FBI agents flanked Tony as he led them to the bullpen. Stony faces bared all their lack of emotion. There was nothing but the pounding of hearts, steady in time to the metronome. Beating, beating, to the beat.

Stop.

Turquoise eyes flicked up. They passed between the FBI, confusion simmering in his eyes.

"Tony, what's going on?" Ziva's and Gibbs's eyes burned into his back, heat waves flashing over his skin. He couldn't do this. Tony wanted to scream, scream for him to run but the cry wouldn't rise. The evidence blocked his throat, cementing it shut. He hadn't wanted to believe it, he had thought up every possible fanciful reason he could but it hadn't been enough. When his voice warbled through, it wasn't his. It was a low, quick thrumming, a bow drawing across the strings of a bass cello.

"Agent McGee, you're under arrest for espionage and treason."

Silence, steady in time to the metronome.

**A/N: I have four chapters lined up for this, but it's not my top priority right now, so updates may be slower. I think readers deserve to know that, so there you are.**


	2. Chapter 2

Nothing. Slow breathing marked the time. They couldn't understand, it wasn't going through. Tim's face was twisted into utter befuddlement, caught between a laugh and a grimace.

"Tony?" His voice verged on panic, filled with disbelief. One of the FBI agents stepped forward, stretching out a large hand.

"Agent McGee, please come with us." His words were a thinly veiled threat. The man's strong grip on Tim's shoulder pulled him upward. Tim complied in a numb shock, turning around as the man pushed him. The agent was a heavy-built man with pale skin and cropped dark brown hair. The other was a lean, athletic-looking black man with a shaved bald head. He began to recite the Miranda Rights to Tim.

"I know them." Tim interrupted in a mumble.

"All right." The agent cuffed him. "Let's go." He gave Tim a shove towards the door. The other agent fell in step beside him and the two suits channeled him to the door. Taking up the end, Tony passed through the laser beam gazes of his coworkers. His stare was fixed upon the floor until he was shielded in the metal doors.

…

"Hey, cool it Skinner." Tony put his hand on the larger agent's arm, holding him back. Passing a glare at Tony, Skinner loosened his grip on Tim.

The cold of the concrete floor seeped through their shoes as the two FBI agents led Tim past rows of holding cells to the far corner. The keys flashed in hazy, fluorescent glow as Tony fumbled for the right one. Skinner rolled his eyes at his partner. Tiny pieces trundled apart and the bars clinked open. Tony slid them aside, opening the clenched jaw of the dark cave for Tim. He searched for Tim's eyes, but the bright green was shaded by eyelids staring away. The other agent banged the bars shut. Hesitantly, Tony curled the key in the lock and it clicked closed. The FBI agents took off down the hall, disappearing into darkness. Tony walked with slower step, observing Tim, but the younger agent stood motionless with blank eyes. Sighing, Tony faded down the hall behind the FBI agents leaving Tim alone.

It was cold in the cell. There was no warmth offered, not even from the dim light leaking between the bars. The world was dark, painted in molding shades of green, blue, and black. The dampness was leeching the blood from his bones. Disbelief rattled through his skull like a continuously shaking cymbal. Betrayal was a raw wound in his chest, blood inundating his body. With each blink, he carried the hope he would awake to his life but with each blink he found himself in the same shattered remnants. Slowly, his bones bent and he bowed his head out of the light.

…

**BANG**.

"LEON," Gibbs shouted, the doors cracking against the walls. Vance barely flinched.

"Gibbs," He responded coolly.

"Why has MY AGENT been hauled off to an FBI holding cell?" Gibbs shouted, furling and unfurling his fists. The unbridled rage kindled in him jumped through his feet, searing the carpet as he paced.

"He's a traitor." Leon replied, his voice low and menacing.

"WHAT?" Gibbs rounded on Vance, his eyes vicious and cutting.

"Agent DiNozzo has gathered more than sufficient evidence to charge agent McGee with treason. He will prove it to you when he returns."

"We'll see about that." Gibbs slammed out of the room. He quickly thumped down the stairs, charging into the bullpen. Grinding his teeth, he seethed with rage and frustration.

"Gibbs?" The gentle, worried whisper calmed him. His fingernails released their bite on his palms as he turned to face Ziva. Her brows were creased with worry, her chocolate brown eyes searching his, melting with anxiety. "What is going on?" She squeezed his arm, pleading.

"McGee is going to be charged with treason. The director says Tony will convince us when he gets back." Gibbs responded softly.

"What is going to happen to Tim?" She couldn't keep a slight tremor out of her voice.

"I promise you," Gibbs took her hand off his shoulder, tangling their fingers. "He will be alright." He placed a delicate kiss on her knuckles. A trace of a smile haunted her lips, her eyes glossy as she returned to her desk. Gibbs swatted a cup off his desk and disappeared into the elevator, muttering about refills. Ziva was left in the empty quiet of the bullpen.

She opened a game of solitaire to fill the minutes, but after a few moments of crushing silence Ziva switched off her computer. Quickly, almost running to escape, she shuffled to Abby's lab.

"Hey, Ziva!" Abby called, somehow sensing her presence in spite of the overwhelming music. Abby's cherry red lips were swung up in her usual smile, her eyes bright and cheery with pigtails swishing. _Abby didn't know_. It hit Ziva with all the force of the hardest Gibbs-slap, knocking the breath from her. _She would have to be told._

"Hello, Abby." Ziva forced a smile.

"What brings you down to Labby?" Abby gestured grandly around the room.

"Abby," She began, the smile falling off her face. Abby's expression plummeted.

"What is it? Did Gibbs retire again? Is Tony alright? If one of them is hurt—."

"Abby." Ziva grabbed her shoulders, stopping Abby's nervous rambling. When Ziva didn't speak Abby resumed her thumb twiddling.

"Who is it? Who's hurt? I swear Ziva," She stopped, shaking her head vigorously. "Just tell me."

"It is Tim."

"How can it be McGee?" Abby jumped out of Ziva's grasp, beginning to pace in circles around her lab. "Timmy doesn't get hurt—Gibbs and Tony get hurt! Timmy only gets psycho girlfriends." She whirled around to face Ziva, eyes wide. "One of Timmy's psycho girlfriends didn't go _too_ psycho on him did she?"

"No—." Before she could get out another word, Abby was off again.

"Then what is it? What could have happened to my Timmy?" She ceased her march in front of Ziva, suddenly still as she waited for an answer with wide, imploring eyes.

"Tony is having him charged with treason."

"What?" Abby screeched. "How could Tony do this? I'm going to talk to him right now!" She made for the door.

"He is not there!" Ziva called, catching her elbow. Abby wriggled out of her grip, instead clasping Ziva's wrist.

"Then I'm talking to Gibbs! Somebody has to stop this!" She trooped to the elevator, Ziva in tow.

…

Gibbs had just sunk into his chair, taking another draught of his fresh brew, when Abby stormed into the bullpen. Ziva hurried behind her, wearing a concerned expression.

"Gibbs!" Abby jabbed her finger towards him. "How could you let this happen? Poor, innocent McGee would NEVER betray his country! He _loves_ NCIS, he _loves_ this team, Timmy would never do such a horrible thing! How could you let Tony accuse him of something like this?" Gibbs sighed. He was going to need to buy more bourbon on his way home today. He stood up.

"Abbs,"

"And where is McGee?" She waved her head wildly, trying to locate her friend. When she turned back to Gibbs, her eyes were wide with fear. "What's happened to him, Gibbs?" He hesitated.

"He's been taken to an FBI holding cell pending trial."

"WHAT?" Abby shrieked, tears blossoming in her eyes.

"Abby, calm down." Gibbs attempted to soothe her.

"Calm down? CALM DOWN? My Timmy is in PRISON!" Gibbs felt the hysteria frothing about in her mind, that brilliant mind that was quickly configuring all the terrible possibilities. Swiftly, he pulled her into a hug. She wrapped her arms around him in a death grip, burrowing her face into his chest. He patted her back pacifyingly.

"Everything will be alright, Abbs. I'm going to get McGee out of this."

"But how could Tony even think that he would do this, even for a minute!" Abby gave a muffled sob.

"He's coming back to present the evidence."

"I'm going to give him a piece of my mind!"

"Alright, Abbs." Gibbs continued to pat her back. He glanced past the pigtails to see a stone-faced Ziva watching with cold reservation. A forlorn shadow was cast across her features. He gestured with his arm for her to come over. Not dropping her poker face, Ziva carefully tucked herself into Gibbs' embrace, wrapping another comforting arm around Abby. Slowly, she leaned her head against his shoulder and allowed Gibbs to hug both of them. After a moment, he released them. Ziva kept her arm around a sniffling Abby.

"Let us go back down to the lab." She gently led Abby back towards the elevator. "Call me when Tony returns." Gibbs nodded, watching as they disappeared in the little gray box. His girls would be all right.


	3. Chapter 3

Tony walked out of the elevator, head down, and nearly crashed into someone. He looked up into the icy gaze of Gibbs, one of the most wrathful he had ever seen.

"Explain." The threatening whisper sent a slight chill through Tony but he refused to back down.

"Boss, I have the evidence."

"Gibbs, DiNozzo." The two men looked up to see Vance leaning over the railing. "My office." Gibbs lagged behind as Tony headed up the stairs, pulling out his phone as he followed at a leisurely pace.

"He's here. Vance's office." Gibbs snapped the phone shut. When he reached the office the three men stood in tense silence. Gibbs glared at them both. While Leon returned the look unflinchingly, Tony's eyes were clouded.

"Agent DiNozzo," Vance didn't look away from Gibbs. "Please present your evidence." Tony opened his mouth to speak but before a word could make its way out the door slammed open. Ziva and Abby came in, both staring daggers at Tony.

"Do not let us interrupt." Ziva regarded Tony coldly. "Please, continue."

"How dare you!" Abby marched over to him, hands on her hips. "How DARE you accuse McGee of something like that! He would never do this! Do you know him at all?" Receiving no reply, Abby retreated to Ziva's side and folded her arms.

"Go ahead, DiNozzo. Show them." At Vance's word, Tony took the control off his desk and pointed it at the plasma. At his click, a photo of Tim's face appeared next to a very blacked-out file.

"I was given orders from Secretary Jarvis to investigate an alleged leak in our office. He suspected Agent McGee of selling sensitive information to a hostile group." Click. The insignias of various organizations appeared on the screen. Ziva sniffed.

"I see you have made no progress on that lead." She muttered under her breath. Tony appeared not to hear.

"Classified material regarding the transportation and holding of terrorists was found to have been leaked. Judging by the groups the terrorists belong to, it could be any one of these groups trying to obtain the information." Tony gestured to the screen.

"The origin of this information was traced back to NCIS, in particular the Washington MCRT. It was found that the information was obtained through MTAC at times that McGee was signed in. The assignment was given to me." Their stony gazes were fixated on the screen. Another click brought up banking records.

"I found that large sums of money had been moved into a bank account under the name 'Ethan Gemcity' from an account impossible to trace. Ethan Gemcity's account was shown to have been accessed from McGee's home computer. McGee often stayed at the office late and rarely went out. Most of his time at home was spent on the computer." Abby opened her mouth to rebuke him but Ziva elbowed her, signaling to let Tony finish.

"I found a series of encrypted emails on his computer. Cybercrimes eventually decrypted these, but the emails were still in code. However, all were addressed to Ethan Gemcity. I also discovered that a firearm disappeared from evidence lock up on the same day McGee signed in. A scan of his apartment revealed he had taken the gun." Another click, another image—this time it was an infrared of McGee's writing desk, the gun in the drawer. Then the screen went black and Tony finished. Abby was the first to speak.

"McGee spends a lot of time on his computer. He's a gamer. That's nothing unusual."

"He wasn't gaming on his computer. He was chatting on a private forum using the same code found in the emails," Tony replied.

"What does an account under the name Ethan Gemcity prove? Any fan who wished to change their name could have created that account." Ziva asked.

"All the information matched up to McGee's. They were absolutely identical."

"How do you know the money was not just royalties from his books?"

"An interview with the publisher showed all the checks are made out to Timothy McGee. The amounts she claimed to have sent him all match up to deposits made in McGee's account."

Out of questions, the team stood in dumbfounded silence. Abby opened and closed her mouth like a fish out of water. Gibbs was unreadable and Ziva's brow was furrowed.

"That enough for you?" Vance shattered the quiet, yet the stillness persisted. All was frozen.

"DiNozzo," Gibbs called in a hushed tone, motioning for Tony to follow. "Come with me." Gibbs exited and Tony followed dutifully, leaving Ziva, Abby, and Vance alone in the office.

Gibbs shut the door to the office and walked to the edge of the unoccupied secretary's desk.

"Are you sure about this?" He scrutinized Tony, his face inches away. Tony didn't flinch, meeting Gibbs's gaze with an expression bordering on remorse.

"Yes, boss. I wish I wasn't." Gibbs studied his face for a moment more.

"Okay."

…

"Abby, I cannot believe you, of all people, would listen to this nonsense!" Ziva pointed an accusing finger at Abby, who stood with her arms crossed at the other end of the bullpen.

"The facts add up, Ziva! I wish it wasn't true. I really do."

"Abby, would you listen to yourself! How could you believe McGee would do such a thing?"

"I'm a scientist! All the evidence says McGee is guilty."

"Evidence can be faked."

"Do you think Tony didn't look into that? Tony is a very thorough investigator. The evidence was enough to convince him—."

"And you are both wrong! You do not know McGee at all if you believe—."

"I thought I knew him very well. I didn't think he was capable of this."

"Because he isn't!"

"Ziva, I would never believe Timmy was guilty unless there was very good reason. I _loved_ my Timmy."

"NO, no you do not! If you loved him you would not turn your back on him so quickly!" Abby stared at Ziva with watery eyes as though she had been slapped.

"Enough!" Gibbs walked into the bullpen, pulling a snarling Ziva away from Abby. Taking her by the shoulders, he opened his mouth to speak.

"Gibbs, you must help me show Abby she is wrong. You must help me get Tim out of the holding cell." Ziva implored Gibbs.

"Ziva…McGee is guilty."

"What?" She tensed in his arms, her nails sinking into his skin as her hands bit down.

"Face the facts. McGee is a traitor."

"Gibbs," Ziva stared up at him, a pleading expression drawn across her face. "You _know_ he is not. You must. You promised me he would be alright, that you would help him."

"That was before I knew he was a traitor." Rage surged through her veins, searing her skin. She pushed Gibbs away and her face became stony, a thin mask for the anger underneath.

"You once told me that McGee could not lie and I know he cannot. You have been his team, his partners, his _friends_ for so long yet you so easily turn away in his time of need?" She had turned to the rest of the team now, staring at them with ferocity in her eyes. Tony, Abby, and Gibbs stood in silence, waiting for her fury to dissipate. "Will not one of you stand up for him, your friend, whom you claim to love and care for?"

Silence. Small tears formed in Ziva's eyes as she realized she stood alone, as abandoned as her partner.

"YOU are the traitors!" With that shout, Ziva spun around and strode quickly from the bullpen, punching the button for the elevator. She did not look back. Her mind was made up; it was time to take matters into her own hands. There was planning to be done.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: At the urging of an anonymous review, I am posting this chapter sooner.**

Gibbs and Tony came down to Abby's lab to find her typing half-heartedly with a distracted look on her face.

"Abby," Tony softly called her attention. She turned and they could see her furrowed brow and slight pout.

"Yes?"

"We need you to analyze these," Tony and Gibbs each set a crate of evidence on the table. "before the trial."

"What are they?"

"The gun from evidence. McGee's home computer. A couple envelopes of cash we found in his apartment."

"You went through his apartment?" Tony nodded. "Did you put everything back in its place? You know how he is about—."

"Abbs," Gibbs interrupted. "He won't be going back to his apartment." Abby looked at the ground.

"I know." She was barely audible. "Is that it?"

"Yep." Tony and Gibbs turned to leave.

"Do you…," Abby stopped them just before the door then trailed off. She swallowed, unsure, before deciding to continue. "Do you feel…bad? About this. I mean, maybe just a little because, you know, he committed treason, but still, don't you feel at least a little…guilty, maybe?" There was a pause for thought, punctuated by the hum and whir of the machines.

"Yeah. I do. More than a little," Tony finally replied.

"Gibbs?" Abby asked tentatively. He nodded.

"Yeah, Abbs. We all do."

"What about Ziva?" Abby became concerned. "I've never seen her so angry."

_Rivkin._The name came to Tony quickly. She had been that angry about Michael Rivkin and the incidents around him. He decided against mentioning it.

"She'll come around," Gibbs responded.

"I hope so." Abby murmured. Gibbs and Tony left and entered the elevator.

"You really think she'll come around, Boss?"

"I don't know." The conversation slipped out through the doors.

…

Ducky turned around as the doors to autopsy swished open.

"Ah, Jethro, what a pleasant surprise!" He greeted Gibbs. Jimmy took one look at Gibbs' face and began shuffling towards the door.

"I have some samples for Abby."

"Not today, you don't." Gibbs froze Jimmy in his tracks. Ducky began to frown.

"What is it?" Gibbs took a breath.

"McGee's been accused of treason. He's in an FBI holding cell." Jimmy stood in stunned silence and Ducky raised an eyebrow in disbelief.

"Oh my. How might Mr. Palmer and I help spring him?"

"You can't."

"Come now, there must be _something_we can do. Our boy's innocent, and it's up to us to prove it!" Ducky's words met silence. "You do believe he's innocent?" Ducky spoke quietly. Gibbs merely shook his head. Jimmy laughed nervously.

"You almost had me there, agent Gibbs." Gibbs just glared at him and the smile fell off his face.

"Jethro," Ducky's tone was lower with an undercurrent of anger. "Do you honestly think Timothy is guilty of treason?"

"He is."

"And what proof, may I ask, do you have of this?"

"Access codes, bank statements, emails, all tying him to the crime. He did it Duck." A stony silence fell between them.

"Is that all?" Gibbs exited autopsy.

"Doctor," Jimmy snapped out of his stupor. "Do you think McGee is really capable of this?" Ducky spun around and headed back to his desk.

"I don't know," He turned on the webcam, displaying an image of Abby's lab. "But I intend to find out."

…

Tim didn't sleep.

He didn't sleep the first or second night. He barely ate, picking at the food they brought him with the smallest of appetites. Instead, he spent his time in his head.

The first day was spent in a cold, numb stupor. He sat and waited, waited for the nightmare to end. It didn't. Evening fell, and he began to wonder: wonder why he was there, wonder how Tony believed he was guilty, wonder when his team would come. Tim spent the majority of the night conjecturing about what evidence was laid against him.

With dawn and a brand new jumpsuit, he tired of conjecture and went to the next question: when would his friends come for him? Surely Gibbs would demand that he come back to NCIS. Gibbs had done it before. So Tim stood in his cell in quiet impatience, waiting for his team to come. Then they didn't.

Through the second night, Tim contemplated his fate: the trial, the lawyers, the testimony—in particular, that of his friends. Would they attest to his good character, his loyalty? Or would they concede there had been suspicious activity?

Tim quickly moved from these questions on to his sentence. Life seemed the most likely, although the death penalty was a possibility. He didn't relish either of the options presented by the death penalty. While the electric chair would certainly be excruciating, there was also the chance he was one of the few who did not react to the anesthetic. This made lethal injection just as distasteful, seeing as it would allow for a similar amount of pain with a side of terror.

Considering his wholly undesirable options, Tim pondered how he could be left to this. He pondered how Tony could leave him to such a fate. Suddenly, with all the strength of a lightning bolt, it dawned on Tim that he was alone. He was completely and utterly solitary. They had gone. They had left. They had fed him to the lions.

Tim sank down onto his bunk. His mind went blank with shock and he felt the cell pressing in on him. The cold sent shivers through his bones, the darkness blinded him, and the emptiness threatened to swallow him whole. As desperation and exhaustion overwhelmed him, his eyes shut and sleep dragged him under.

Tim woke the next morning to an FBI agent shouting at him. He squinted through the relatively bright midday sunlight streaming between the bars at the top of his cell. Slowly, the shadowy figure came into focus and Tim began to listen to what was being yelled at him.

"Get up!" The man shouted. Tim peered at him listlessly. He saw no reason why he should. "You've got a visitor. Get up now, or we're sending her back." At that, Tim saw enough reason to stand and allow himself to be cuffed and roughly escorted down the hall to a visiting room. With a couple of card swipes by the FBI agent, Tim was led into a small, grey room with a steel table in the middle. What he saw managed to slightly lift his sunken spirits; Ziva sat in a chair across the table.

"I'll leave you two alone." The agent gave his parting words before shutting the door behind Tim and leaning his back against it.

"Tim," Ziva gently touched his face, noting the hollowed and vacant look about him. Her face was full of concern as she ran her fingers along his cheek. "Are you alright?"

"The past couple days have been more difficult than usual." Ziva figured this was an understatement. "Do you believe I'm guilty?" Ziva looked stunned.

"Of course not, McGee."

"Do the others?" She did not reply, letting the silence speak for her. "So they do."

"I do not know how they have fallen prey to such lies," she whispered, her eyes downcast. "But I have a plan to convince them of the truth." She reached out again, taking his hand, and leaned forward. "I will do everything I can to free you. Will you help me as best you can?"

"Of course, Ziva," Tim replied. "Whatever I can."

"And are you willing to begin now?"

"Yes." Suddenly, Tim found the warm velvet of Ziva's lips pressed against his own, her hands tangled in his hair as she leaned across the table. Shocked, he remained still and unresponsive—save for his lips, which were quite active in their reply. His eyes instinctively closed and he found his mind completely empty.

A banging on the door interrupted his moment of blissful distraction, and Ziva pulled away. Within a moment, two guards and the FBI agent had run into the room. Ziva jumped onto the table then over Tim's head, slamming the agent into the wall with all her weight. She brought her fist across the man's face, leaving him in a crumpled heap, then turned to the two guards who had crossed the room. A kick to the head brought one to the ground immediately. The other wrapped his arms around her in an attempt at tackling, but Ziva twisted out of his grip. Spinning around, she kneed him twice in the stomach then hit his neck with her palm. He fell in an instant.

Ziva turned back to Tim, panting slightly, a few wavy strands of hair having pulled free of her ponytail hanging about her face.

"What—you—I—just happened—they—." Tim stuttered. Ziva pointed to a sign on the wall that read 'NO PHYSICAL CONTACT'.

"I needed to get the guards in here."

"Oh."

"It is time to go."

"What? Ziva, I'm not going anywhere."

"We must prove you innocent. I did not hit them for nothing."

"We'll leave my innocence or guilt to the justice system."

"You put too much faith in people. You and I have both seen guilty men go free and innocent men imprisoned. We cannot take this chance."

"Ziva, I'm not leaving."

"You agreed to this."

"What?"

"I asked if you would help me prove your innocence and you said yes. Now let us go."

"I did not agree to this." Ziva sighed.

"I thought you might say that." Tim looked at her quizzically as she pulled something out of her pocket. "I am sorry for this, McGee."

"Wha—." Tim was cut short as Ziva stuck a syringe in his neck. She slowly pressed down on the end, injecting its contents into his bloodstream. "Ziiiiiiiiiiiivaaaa," Tim moaned as he sank down into her arms.

Then everything was dark.

**A/N: As for if there will be McGiva, this chapter should have given some hint. I don't know how heavy it will be, but there will be definite hints. Do you guys want McGiva? Also, what do you think of the story icon?**


End file.
